The Luck Child
by Eliasviel
Summary: Jika seorang anak lahir dengan membran yang membungkus wajah, maka diramalkan bahwa ia akan mendapatkan keberuntungan. [The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs by Brothers Grimm.]


.

.

**The Luck Child**

Percy Jackson (c) Rick Riordan

The Devil with the Three Golden Hairs (c) Brothers Grimm

.

.

_"I smell the flesh of man."_

.

* * *

Pada waktu itu ada seorang wanita miskin yang melahirkan seorang putra. Anak laki-laki itu lahir ke dunia dengan membran yang membungkus wajahnya; sebuah ramalan mengatakan bahwa ketika dia berusia empat belas tahun, ia akan menikah dengan seorang putri raja. Segera setelah bayi itu dilahirkan, Raja Jupiter datang ke pemukiman tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia adalah sang Raja. Raja Jupiter bertanya kepada orang-orang apa yang terjadi di tempat itu.

Salah satu dari mereka menjawab, "Seorang bayi baru saja dilahirkan dengan membran yang membungkus wajahnya. Siapapun yang dilahirkan dalam keadaan seperti itu akan mendapatkan keberuntungan. Sebuah ramalan juga mengatakan dia akan menikahi seorang putri raja ketika ia menginjak usia empat belas tahun."

Raja Jupiter, yang berhati jahat, sangat marah tentang ramalan itu dan pergi menemui orangtua sang bayi. Dengan ramah ia berkata, "Kalian orang miskin. Biarkan aku membawa anak kalian, aku akan menjaganya."

Mereka menolak, tetapi ketika Raja Jupiter menawarkan sekantung emas sebagai pertukaran untuk anak mereka, akhirnya orangtua itu melunak dan memberikan anak mereka yang baru lahir pada Raja Jupiter.

Raja Jupiter meletakkan bayi itu di dalam sebuah boks dan membawanya ke sebuah danau yang alirannya cukup deras dan dalam, lalu ia melempar boks itu ke danau tersebut seraya berpikir, "Aku sudah membebaskan putriku dari pelamar yang tak diinginkan."

Tetapi boks itu tidak tenggelam; bahkan tidak ada setitik pun air yang masuk ke dalam boks tersebut. Boks itu mengambang sejauh dua mil dari kerajaan Raja Jupiter, di mana terdapat sebuah tempat penambangan dan rumah-rumah para penambang. Salah seorang anak penambang, Beckendorf, kebetulan berdiri di dekat danau dan melihat boks itu lalu menariknya mendekat dengan sebuah tali. Ia berpikir ia menemukan harta karun, tetapi ketika ia membuka boks itu, ia menemukan seorang bayi laki-laki yang tampan sedang tidur.

Beckendorf membawa bayi itu kepada seorang penambang dan istrinya yang tidak memiliki anak. Mereka sangat gembira. Kata si penambang, "Tuhan telah memberikan ia kepada kita." Setelah itu mereka memberinya nama Luke dan merawat bayi itu sebaik-baiknya sampai ia besar.

Suatu ketika ada badai, Raja Jupiter pergi ke tempat penambangan itu. Ia melihat Luke dan bertanya kepada si penambang, "Apakah pemuda tampan di sana itu anakmu?"

"Bukan," jawab si penambang. "Empat belas tahun yang lalu salah seorang dari tetangga kami menemukannya di dalam boks yang mengambang di danau. Ia memberikan anak itu pada kami."

Raja Jupiter segera mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah bayi keberuntungan yang telah dibuangnya. Ia berkata, "Jika pemuda itu bersedia mengantarkan sebuah surat kepada Ratu Juno, aku akan memberinya emas sebagai imbalan."

"Apapun Yang Mulia inginkan," ucap si penambang dan ia menyuruh istrinya untuk mempersiapkan Luke.

Sementara itu, Raja Jupiter menulis sebuah surat kepada Ratu Juno; istrinya, di mana ia menulis: _Segera setelah pemuda ini tiba di kerajaan dengan surat ini, bunuhlah dia dan makamkan. Hal ini harus dilakukan sebelum aku pulang._

Luke membawa surat ini menuju kerajaan, tetapi dia tersesat di tengah hutan. Ketika malam datang, ia melihat sebuah cahaya kecil. Luke pergi ke arah cahaya itu dan menemukan sebuah pondok. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam, seorang wanita tua duduk di sana, menyodok-nyodok perapian.

Wanita tua itu terkejut ketika melihat Luke. "Darimana kau datang?"

"Aku datang dari tempat penambangan," jawab Luke. "Aku akan pergi ke kerajaan untuk mengantarkan pesan ini, tetapi aku tersesat dan aku ingin istirahat di sini hanya untuk malam ini saja."

"Anak malang," ucap wanita itu. "Kau datang ke tempat persembunyian para perampok, Nak. Jika mereka pulang nanti, mereka akan membunuhmu."

Luke berkata, "Biarkan mereka datang. Aku tidak takut," Ia meregangkan tubuhnya. "Tapi aku benar-benar lelah dan aku tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana lagi."

Kemudian Luke tertidur di sebuah kursi panjang.

Ketika para perampok itu datang, mereka mendapati Luke tidur di sana. Pemimpin mereka dengan marah bertanya kepada sang wanita tua, "Siapa anak itu?"

"Oh," Sang wanita tua meletakkan tongkatnya. "Dia adalah anak malang yang tersesat di hutan dan aku merasa kasihan padanya sehingga aku membiarkannya masuk. Ia ditugaskan untuk membawa pesan kepada Ratu."

Para perampok membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Yang tertulis di sana ialah pemuda ini harus dibunuh segera setelah ia tiba di kerajaan. Para perampok itu merasa kasihan kepada Luke; pemimpin mereka merobek surat tersebut dan menulis surat lainnya yang berkata bahwa segera setelah pemuda ini tiba di istana, ia harus dinikahkan dengan sang putri.

Malam itu para perampok tersebut membiarkannya tidur di sana. Ketika pagi, Luke terbangun dan mereka menunjukkan arah jalan yang benar. Luke berterima kasih pada mereka dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Saat tiba di istana, Ratu Juno membaca pesan yang telah ditukar itu dan segera melaksanakan apa yang tertulis di sana. Pernikahan Luke dan Putri Thalia diadakan secara besar-besaran sampai ke seluruh pelosok negeri. Sang Puteri sendiri pun sangat bahagia karena bisa menikah dengan seorang pemuda tampan, cerdas dan baik hati seperti Luke.

Segera setelah pernikahan, Raja Jupiter pulang ke istana dan mendapati ramalan itu telah terpenuhi. Ia sangat marah dan bertanya kepada istrinya, "Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi? Aku memberikan perintah yang berbeda dari ini!"

Ratu Juno memberikan surat yang diantarkan oleh Luke kepada Raja Jupiter. Raja Jupiter membacanya dan ia tahu bahwa surat itu telah ditukar dengan yang lain; maka ia menghampiri Luke dan bertanya kepadanya. "Kemana surat yang aku suruh kau antarkan dan darimana kau dapatkan yang satu ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Luke dengan jujur. "Kurasa surat itu diganti ketika aku tidur di sebuah pondok di hutan."

Dengan murka Raja Jupiter berucap, "Tidak semudah itu, Anak Muda. Siapapun yang menikahi puteriku harus membawakanku tiga helai rambut emas Hades; sang Iblis. Jika kau berhasil mendapatkannya, aku akan mengizinkanmu memiliki puteriku."

"Aku akan mendapatkan tiga helai rambut emas itu," ujar Luke. "Aku tidak takut pada Hades."

Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Luke memulai perjalanannya. Pengembaraannya menuntunnya ke sebuah kota besar, dan ia mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan sebuah gerbang besar yang menuju ke kota itu. Luke meminta izin untuk masuk kepada sang penjaga gerbang, tetapi pria itu berkata, "Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku jika aku membiarkanmu masuk? Apa yang kau ketahui?"

"Aku tahu segalanya," jawab Luke.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa membantu kami," Sang Penjaga Gerbang, Pan, menatapnya. "Pemerintah di kota ini dulunya memiliki sebuah air mancur ajaib yang bisa mengeluarkan minuman anggur; tetapi sekarang tidak lagi, bahkan air pun tidak keluar dari air mancur itu."

"Aku akan memberitahumu setelah aku kembali," kata Luke. "Tunggu saja."

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya jauh dan lebih jauh lagi, dan ia tiba di kota lain. Kali ini ia dicegat oleh penjaga gerbang lain; Apollo, yang menanyakan hal yang sama kepadanya. Luke menjawab, "Aku tahu segalanya."

"Kami dulu memiliki pohon ajaib yang berbuah apel emas, tetapi sekarang hanya tinggal daunnya saja," kata Apollo.

"Tunggu sampai aku kembali. Aku akan memberitahumu."

Luke tiba di sebuah danau yang mengarah ke Black Forest, teman tinggal Hades. Ia harus menaiki perahu untuk bisa menyeberangi sungai itu.

"Aku bisa membantumu," tawar Luke pada si pemilik perahu, Charon.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku harus mendayung ke sana dan kemari, tetapi aku tidak pernah bisa terbebas dari sini?" tanya Charon, memandang Luke dengan matanya yang suram.

"Aku akan memberitahumu segera setelah aku kembali."

Luke menaiki perahu itu dan Charon membawanya ke seberang. Black Forest sangatlah gelap dan suram. Ketika Luke tiba di depan pondok, ia segera tahu Hades tidak ada di sana, tetapi Neneknya, Gaea, ada di sana; duduk di sebuah kursi berlengan. Nenek Gaea mengangkat wajah, "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Ia mengamati Luke. "Kau bukan salah satu dari kami, wajahmu tidak cukup jahat."

"Aku menginginkan tiga helai rambut emas Hades," jawab Luke tanpa rasa takut. "Atau istriku akan diambil dariku."

"Permasalahanmu cukup berat," ucap Nenek Gaea. "Jika Hades pulang dan menemukanmu, ia pasti akan membunuhmu. Tetapi jika kau percaya padaku, aku bisa membantumu." Ia mengubah Luke menjadi seekor semut dan berkata, "Masuklah ke lipatan gaunku, kau akan aman di sana."

Luke berkata seraya merayap ke dalam lipatan gaun Nenek Gaea, "Selain hal itu, aku juga perlu tahu tiga hal lainnya. Pertama, mengapa sebuah mata air yang dulunya mengucurkan minuman anggur sekarang kering dan bahkan tidak mengucurkan air. Kedua, kenapa sebuah pohon ajaib yang dulunya berbuah apel emas, sekarang hanya tinggal daunnya. Ketiga, si pendayung di sana itu tidak pernah terbebas dari pekerjaannya."

"Ketiganya adalah pertanyaan yang sulit," jawab Nenek Gaea setelah berpikir sejenak. "Diamlah dan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hades ketika nanti aku mencabut ketiga helai rambut emas dari kepalanya."

Pada tengah malam, Hades pulang ke rumah dan segera setelah memasuki ruangan, ia berkata bahwa udaranya tidak bersih. "Aku mencium daging manusia," katanya. "Dan aku yakin seseorang telah datang kemari." Ia mencari-cari ke segala sudut di ruangan, tetapi tidak bisa menemukan apa pun.

Nenek Gaea memarahinya, "Aku baru saja menyapu dan kau mengotorinya lagi! Duduklah dan habiskan sapimu."

Hades melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Nenek Gaea tanpa berkata apa-apa. Setelah ia selesai makan dan mabuk anggur, Nenek Gaea menyuruhnya untuk tidur di pangkuannya sampai ia terlelap.

Lalu Nenek Gaea mencabut sehelai rambut emasnya, meletakkan helai itu di sebelahnya.

Hades terbangun dan berteriak kesakitan. "Untuk apa yang barusan?"

"Aku bermimpi buruk," jawab Nenek Gaea dengan tenang. "Dan hal itu membuatku memegang rambutmu dan tak sengaja menariknya."

"Apa mimpi burukmu itu?" tanya Hades dengan marah.

"Oh, aku bermimpi mengenai sebuah mata air yang dulunya mengucurkan minuman anggur, tetapi sekarang kering, bahkan tidak mengeluarkan air setetes pun. Salah siapa itu?"

"Seekor katak mati menutupi lubang tempat air anggur itu keluar," jawab Hades. "Jika mereka menyingkirkannya, maka air mancur itu akan mengeluarkan anggur lagi."

Nenek Gaea menyisir rambut emas Hades dan sang Iblis kembali tidur. Kemudian ia mencabut helai kedua. Seperti sebelumnya, Hades terbangun dengan marah. "Apa lagi sekarang?" bentaknya.

"Jangan marah," ucap Nenek Gaea. "Aku mendapat mimpi buruk lain."

"Kali ini tentang apa mimpi burukmu itu?"

"Well, ada sebuah daerah dimana mereka memiliki pohon berbuah apel emas, tetapi baru-baru ini mereka hanya menemukan daunnya saja. Apa penyebabnya?"

"Ada seekor tikus yang menggerogoti akar pohon itu. Kalau mereka membunuh hewan itu, apel-apel emas itu akan berbuah kembali," jawab Hades, lalu ia memberikan tambahan, "Jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Nenek Gaea meninabobokan Hades sampai ia terlelap. Untuk ketiga kalinya, ia menarik sehelai rambut emas Hades.

Kali ini Hades melompat berdiri, jauh lebih marah daripada sebelumnya, nyaris meledakkan pondok; tetapi Nenek Gaea berhasil menenangkannya. "Siapa lagi yang bisa menolongku tentang mimpi-mimpi burukku?"

"Apa mimpi burukmu itu?" tanya Hades dengan curiga.

"Aku bermimpi mengenai seorang pendayung; ia selalu mengantarkan orang-orang kesana-kemari menyeberangi danau tetapi ia sendiri tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana."

"Oh, orang bodoh itu!" Hades tersenyum kejam. "Ia bisa dengan mudah memberikan dayungnya kepada siapapun yang ingin menaiki perahunya, dan setelah itu ia bisa terbebas selamanya."

Keesokan harinya, Hades pergi keluar dan Nenek Gaea mengambil semut di lipatan gaunnya dan mengembalikan wujud aslinya. "Ini ketiga helai rambut emas yang kau inginkan," ujarnya. "Dan ketiga jawaban itu, apakah kau mendengarnya?"

Luke mengangguk, menerima ketiga helai rambut emas Hades. "Aku tidak akan melupakan setiap kata pun." Ia berterima kasih pada Nenek tua yang baik hati itu dan segera cepat-cepat pergi ke danau.

Di sana, ia bertemu dengan Charon yang telah menunggunya dan menagih janjinya tentang jawaban pertanyaannya.

"Antarkan aku ke seberang, baru aku akan memberitahumu jawabannya," kata Luke. Setelah mereka tiba di seberang, Luke memberitahu apa yang dikatakan oleh Hades kepadanya dan ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kota di mana pohon ajaib tak lagi berbuah emas.

"Bunuh tikus itu dan pohon kalian akan berbuah emas lagi," kata Luke kepada Apollo. Apollo berterimakasih kepada pemuda itu dan memberinya hadiah dua ekor keledai dan sejumlah emas.

Luke kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan bertemu dengan Pan. Katanya, "Ada seekor kodok mati yang menyumbat lubang. Kalian harus menyingkirkannya dan setelah itu pasti air mancur ajaib itu akan mengeluarkan anggur lagi."

Sebegai ucapan terima kasih, Pan memberikannya dua ekor keledai dan juga sekantung emas. Luke pulang ke istana dengan semua kekayaannya yang baru ia dapatkan dan Putri Thalia begitu gembira melihatnya lagi. Ia memberikan ketiga helai rambut emas itu kepada Raja Jupiter yang terkejut melihat kekayaan Luke.

"Kau telah berhasil mendapatkan rambut-rambut ini," kata Raja Jupiter dengan mata berkilat. "Kau boleh bersama dengan puteriku, tetapi beritahu aku, darimana kau dapatkan semua emas ini?"

"Aku menyeberangi sebuah danau dengan perahu dan di sana ada banyak hamparan emas," jawab Luke. "Ada seorang pendayung yang akan membawamu ke sana. Kau harus membawa karung."

Raja Jupiter yang serakah cepat-cepat pergi ke sana dan tiba di danau yang disebutkan oleh Luke tadi. Ketika ia akan menyeberang, Charon meletakkan dayung di tangannya dan pergi. Sejak saat itu Raja Jupiter menggantikan tempat si pendayung dan tak bisa pergi kemana-mana lagi, sebagai hukuman karena dosa-dosanya.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Bacot Area:**

**Cerita ini adalah translate dari cerita bahasa Inggris milik Brothers Grimm; atau yang lebih dikenal dengan bahasa Indonesianya Grimm bersaudara. Ceritanya bagus-bagus, tapi alasan sebenarnya saya pilih cerita ini adalah karena dulu cerita ini pernah dipake sama kelompok saya untuk drama bahasa Inggris-_-v**

**Karena itu, saya dedikasikan cerita ini untuk teman-teman sekelompok saya terutama co-leader saya, Hansel. Juga untuk Mayli yang udah bantuin bikin perlengkapan untuk drama. Muchas gracias amiga y amigo!**

_Salam,  
_**Eliasviel**


End file.
